The Detectives, the Doctor, and the Wolf (Book One)
by elphabadaaetyler
Summary: During the yearly Halloween Heist, Detectives Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago meet a mysterious man called the Doctor and his "companion," Rose Tyler. (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE) Peraltiago, Allonswolf
1. The Detectives, the Doctor, and the Wolf

**NOTE: Set in Season 3 (Halloween III) for Brooklyn Nine-Nine and Series 2 (post-Christmas Invasion) for Doctor Who**

During the yearly Halloween Heist, Detectives Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago meet a mysterious man called the Doctor and his "companion," Rose Tyler. The four learn a mystery about Jake's past that sends the quartet on an adventure through time and space. But Torchwood is rising and the new TARDIS team might be ripped apart...

David Tennant as **The Tenth Doctor**

The Oncoming Storm

" _Detective Peralta, Detective Santiago, would you like to come with us?_ "

Andy Samberg as **Detective Jake Peralta**

A Dark Legacy's Light

" _Bigger on the inside, title of your sex tape._ "

Billie Piper as **Rose Tyler**

The Bad Wolf and Companion to the Doctor

 _"Fine. I admit it. I fancy the Doctor, but... I'm scared to tell him. How did you tell Jake you liked him?"_

Melissa Fumero as **Detective Amy Santiago**

The Wanderer and Companion to the Detective/Jake Peralta

" _Rose and I made our choices a long time ago. I choose you and our friends, Jake._ "

 **Quick note: In this AU, the Doctor and Rose met in 2014. Enjoy!**


	2. Prologue

**So, after months of procrastination, here it is... the prologue. I'm so excited to bring you this story. Enjoy!**

 _99th Precinct, Halloween_

"Good morning, Boyle," Captain Raymond Holt greeted one of his detectives, Charles Boyle, in the elevator. "It's Halloween. I'm surprised you didn't put on a costume."

"I was going to, sir, but then I decided, 'screw that jazz,'" Charles answered. Upon seeing Holt's confused look, he followed up. "Well, I'm the only one who ever dresses up, no one ever gets my costume, and they make fun of me, so I'm done," adding after a beat, "These people don't deserve my dress-up gifts."

The elevator stopped and the two men exited to see the squad all dressed up. "Charles, seriously? No costume?" Detective Jake Peralta said in disbelief, dressed in some sort of viking costume. "What the hell, Charles? Where's your Halloween spirit?" Detective Sergeant Terry Jeffords, dressed as Popeye the Sailor, called out. "But you guys always make fun of me," Boyle said.

"I have never once insulted you in my life, especially vis-a-vis your appearance," Gina Linetti, the civilian administrator, lied, dressed in a steampunk Mickey Mouse costume (A/N: My best guess). "Yeah, man. We always love your costumes," Detective Rosa Diaz added.

"Remember last year when you came as that..." Jake trailed off before saying, "Person and/or thing?"

"Yes, I do remember!" Charles shouted with excitement before turning back to Holt with a serious expression. "Sir, permission to sprint to my car and get my emergency costume?"

"Does it matter if I say 'no'?" Holt asked. "No!" Charles yelled before running back to the elevator.

 _Five minutes later_

Boyle appeared, turned away, in the elevator dressed in a white jumpsuit with a cape sewn in with a wig on. "Bam, bam, boom," he sang as he turned around and walked back into the bullpen... only to see the others in regular work clothes. "What the...?"

"Why are you dressed up? You look like an idiot," Rosa said. "But... but..." Charles stammered. "Yeah, what are you supposed to be? A sassy car mechanic?" Detective Amy Santiago (also Jake's girlfriend) asked. "No, come on, he's clearly the rejected Pop-Tarts mascot, Harry Pop-Tart," Jake suggested. "I am not! You know who I am!" Boyle snapped.

"Squad, that's enough. You're making Boyle feel bad on purpose. He's Elvis," Holt reprimanded. "Yes!" Boyle cheered. "Elvis Stojko, the Canadian figure skater," Holt finished.

"No!" Boyle cried as he spun around in his costume.

Just then, the squad heard a metallic whooshing noise... something that both Jake and Amy thought was a beautiful sound. And, in the middle of the bullpen, separating the squad from Boyle, a blue box materialized. Two figures emerged from it: a tall, slim man in a light brown trench coat, a brown and light blue pinstripe suit, and Converse was the first to exit. He was followed closely by a blonde woman around twenty years old in a light blue jacket and jeans.

"Oh... must've taken a wrong turn," the man said with a British accent. He turned around to see Boyle. "Oh, nice Elvis costume," he complimented. "Yes! Wait, you know that it's Elvis Presley, right?" Boyle asked.

"Of course!" the man said. "Hello, I'm the Doctor," he introduced himself. "Doctor who?" Jake asked. "Just the Doctor. And this is Rose Tyler," the Doctor said, pointing to the blonde woman. "Hello," Rose greeted, waving. The squad's attention then turned to the blue box. Of course, it would be Jake to enter first. Before Amy could yell for him, he exited, walking backwards and in awe. He turned around and grabbed Amy's hand and brought her in. His girlfriend's expression began to echo his own. The two looked around the room in awe as the squad followed them. "It's... it's bigger on the inside," Amy whispered.

" _Bigger On The Inside_ , title of your sex tape," Jake whispered, still letting what was going on sink in.

The Doctor and Rose walked in. Holt turned to ask them questions. "Who exactly are you two?" he asked them.

"Well... don't be alarmed... but I'm not exactly... human," the Doctor answered. "And by that, you mean...?" Terry asked. "I'm from a species of aliens called Time Lords and... Rose and I... we travel through time and space in this machine. It's called the TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension In Space," the Doctor explained rapidly. "So, I'm guessing that... Miss Tyler is... a Time Lady?" Diaz inquired.

"No. I'm as human as they come," Rose answered. "Another question: why does the TARDIS look like a police box?" Amy asked. "And what is a police box?" Jake asked.

And during the 30-minute Q&A session, an idea popped into Jake's head. "So, Doctor, how do you feel about... scavenger hunts?" he asked.


End file.
